Data may need to be copied, processed, transferred or manipulated at remote data processing resources for it to be useable at a client application server. In some other instances, a central database may also be used to provide access to data processing resources for multiple applications or business products running on several remote data processing devices.
Authentication protects the confidentiality, integrity and availability of the data flow. Open standard for authorization (“OAuth”) is an open protocol designed to allow secure authorization in a simple and standard method from web, mobile and desktop applications. OAuth allows clients to access server resources on behalf of a resource owner (e.g., different client or end-user). OAuth also provides a process for end-users to authorize third-party access to their server resources without sharing their credentials using user-agent redirections.